


honey, you're my golden star

by summerhurleys



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, falling on a sofa, hybrid!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankly, Nick Grimshaw would never give up his crazy, sassy, beautiful, happy Louis for anything in the world.</p><p>[Day 3 of The 31 Day Challenge!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, you're my golden star

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap so this is late, I was busy yesterday, so there!   
> Anyhow, this is my first attempts at Tomlinshaw, and hybrid!Louis XD   
> I hope this was okay.  
> Please kudo, comment, and bookmark if you can! :D

Louis always acted over-excited when usually it was just him being restless. He would turn up his iHome and dance and sing to whatever came on his shuffle, generally tripping because even if his had balance of a cat, he was quite clumsy.

Louis Tomlinson was the only hybrid member of the world famous boy-band One Direction, thus he would be treated different from his younger, more human band mates. He would always be pointed out as the ‘different’ one, and he would sometimes be catered at events like he was a cat. It hurt him a ton, but his band mates really loved him and would most of the time set people straight on his situation.

If there was one person who Louis just adored, it would have to be his flat mate, boyfriend, and Radio One Breakfast host Nick Grimshaw. Nick never treated Louis any different unless situation called for it (like if he was sick or just in the cat ‘mood’), he loved him, and sometimes he’d take him on his show and that was always fun.

So that day, Louis hadn’t done much, it was his day off and basically he’d spent his day alone watching footie reruns. He was jittery because he had drunk his fair share of energy drinks because he had felt too lazy earlier that day to go out to the 24-hour supermarket to get real drinks.

Louis decided on his regular ritual of getting his groove on and he rushed down the hall to his and Nick’s room, which was still cluttered from his panicked awakening the previous night when he had suffered a nightmare. He carefully stepped through the room, his reddish-brown tail high in the air and ears on alert, almost like there was a hidden enemy in the room. Actually, he did still believe that some unearthly presence was in his room, which Nick found rather childish seeing as he was twenty-one years old.

Anyhow, he managed to climb on the bed, shuffling through the blankets before victoriously tugging out his blue and green custom-made iPod out in the air. “Hell yeah! Let’s go!” he cheered, scrambling back off the bed once more.

He made his way out of the room, and then went back to the living room, where the TV was still buzzing with sports news. He hopping around as he put the iPod down on the coffee table and fished the remote out of the couch cushions, turning the TV off.

Sometime later, Louis had the iHome set up, and he was doing some odd dance around the living room, not hearing when the front door opened and Nick made his way in, exhausted from his long day at Radio One.

Nick could see Louis dancing the Macarena as he made his way to the kitchen, opting on getting some sodas out of the fridge. He loved it when Louis was happy, because he usually wasn’t happy. He was most of the time sad and depressed about being a hybrid, no matter how much Nick and his band mates would tell him how perfect he was. So Louis giggling and blowing energy off and dancing was a great sight to behold.

He got out some root beer and made himself comfortable at the kitchen bar, which had an opening where one could see the living room. That was around the time Louis noticed him getting comfortable on the barstool.

“Hey Nicky!” Louis laughed, jumping over to the bar area, looking at Nick with wide, blue eyes.

“Hey, kitty-boy. I see you’ve been dancing the day away?” Nick hummed into his can of soda, a grin evident on his face.

“Not really. I spent most of the morning watching Man U kick the shit out of Arsenal…even though it was a rerun. But then I felt energy and so you know, I had to dance!”

Nick nodded, and put his can down, smirking back at Louis. “Just glad you haven’t gone and hurt yourself like you usually do.” 

“You’re no fun; I don’t hurt myself all the time!”

“I’d like to say different. Remember last week when you and Niall played Just Dance and you kept hitting yourself with the controller? I didn’t even know it was possible until you did it!”

Louis pouted as he leaned against the counter, knowing that Nick meant it all lovingly, but still mad about it to an extent. “Well it was intense.”

Nick sighed and leant closer to Louis across the surface. “You’re cute, with your little folded ears and pouty lips. I could eat them up along with your judging eyes.” He chuckled.

“I wanna sit down now that you’ve mentioned that. I don’t want to become a gourmet meal for my boyfriend.” Louis replied, turning and making his way across the room, only to trip on a piece of paper left on the floor.

Louis fell forward, letting the sofa in front of him take him. He landed on the top of it, half of his body over it and other half flailing over the back of it. He was screeching and Nick was running over to him, a look of panic on his already tired features. “Louis, are you all right?!?” Nick asked.

“No! No I am not okay! Do I look okay? I just fell over a fucking sofa!” Louis yowled, his tail smacking anything it came in contact with, obviously he was upset.

Nick soon got Louis lying down on the sofa, mewling as there was still light pain where he had made impact with the couch and pawing at him. Nick was seated next to him, lightly rubbing his head, trying to calm him down.

“Maybe we should go to our room and just….Cuddle. This isn’t really working.” Nick murmured, starting to get off the couch.

Louis growled in irritation, but slowly got up himself and followed his boyfriend out of the room and down the hall, leaving the iPod on.

Once they made it to their bedroom, they gently got into the bed, Louis preferring to stay over the covers as he helped Nick get under them. When they got comfortable, Nick leaned into Louis’ body, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his curly hair into the warmth of his side. Louis began to purr quietly, seeming to enjoy the bodily contact he was being given.

They lay there in the bed, watching sleepily as the sun set through their curtains, Louis purring now as load as a lawnmower, Nick grinning wide as he enjoyed this moment, of being together. It was like sitting in a bed full of happy cats, and he was the only one who had the pleasure of being in that position. He was the only one who got to be with Louis in these intimate moments, when Louis was venerable, more catlike.

Frankly, Nick Grimshaw would never give up his crazy, sassy, beautiful, happy Louis for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm open for one-shot requests if that's your chill grill)


End file.
